


Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands

by ReallySawAnAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Achtes Schuljahr, Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands, Zauberstäbe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySawAnAngel/pseuds/ReallySawAnAngel
Summary: »Beim sechsten Mal Verschwinden des Kaninchens zuckte Harry zusammen. Eine bekannte Stimme versuchte möglichst leise zu sprechen. Aber durch die schiere Masse an Menschen kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn in der Winkelgasse blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als doch lauter zu werden und gleichzeitig Leuten auszuweichen, was im nächsten Moment dazu führte, dass blondes Haar über Harrys Schulter streifte.«Harry wird von seinen Freunden in die Winkelgasse gezerrt, um letzte Besorgungen für das achte Schuljahr zu erledigen. Doch dann trifft er alte Bekannte und beobachtet eine Situation, die sicher nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands

Eigentlich wollte Harry gar nicht in die Winkelgasse. Er wäre glücklich zu Hause, also im Fuchsbau, geblieben. Das war sein Zuhause, bis der Grimmauld Place renoviert und von allen dunklen Erinnerungen befreit war. Am liebsten hätte Harry sich auf einen der Sessel geschmissen und in einem der Schulbücher für sein anstehendes, letztes Jahr in Hogwarts gelesen. Flourish & Blotts war gewillt gewesen, dem Helden der Zaubererwelt die Bücher per Eulenexpress zuzuschicken, als er ihnen eine Nachricht mit Hermes geschickt hatte. Er hatte also gar keinen Grund, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und sich all den Blicken zu stellen, die ihm mehr oder weniger unauffällig zugeworfen wurden.

Genau diesen Leuten, die ihre Neugierde nicht im Griff hatten, schenkte Harry nicht einen einzigen Moment seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Er versuchte es zumindest, doch seine Augen huschten immer wieder zu dem Gemurmel, aus dem er deutlich seinen Namen heraushören konnte. Im langsamen Trott und mit ein paar Meter Abstand folgte Harry seinen beiden Freunden, die die Bücher selber abholen mussten und überhaupt noch andere wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hatten – wenn man Hermine glauben sollte. Besagte wichtige Dinge waren wohl hauptsächlich, Harry aus dem Haus und aus seiner Einsiedlerschaft zu holen. Dass ihr Freund das gar nicht wollte und sich liebend gern weiter versteckt hätte, bis er zum Bahnhof Kings Cross musste, interessierte sie nicht.

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Rücken seiner Freunde fahren. Sie waren die Besten, wirklich, nur jetzt gerade stellte er sich vor, wie er sie mit einem Klebefluch auf ihren Stühlen in der Küche festhalten würde, wenn sie ihn nochmal aus dem Haus schleppen wollten. Ron blickte kurz über die Schulter zu ihm und grinste ihn schräg an, bevor er sich durch die Massen schob und in Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verschwand. Er würde bestimmt wieder seinem Bruder unter die Arme greifen. Der hatte sich seit der Schlacht in die Arbeit gestürzt, wahrscheinlich um die Trauer um Fred zu verarbeiten. Hermine folgte ihm Augen rollend. Das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen konnte sie aber nicht verstecken. Harry fühlte genauso wie sie. Sie alle waren doch erleichtert, dass das Leben endlich weiterging. Der Dunkelhaarige stand alleine vor der Tür ohne einzutreten und starrte nach oben zu dem überdimensionalen Kopf, der immer wieder seinen Hut hob und ein Kaninchen verschwinden und auftauchen ließ. Ein paar Leute rempelten ihn in ihrem gehetzten Treiben an, doch das ging an ihm vorbei, als sich bei dem Anblick des Maskottchen ein müdes Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht schlich. Ein so einfacher Trick, in den die Muggel vernarrt waren und der für sie schon tolle Magie war. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hätten alles als Aushängeschild nehmen können. Und trotzdem haben sie sich auch hier noch einen Scherz erlaubt.

Beim sechsten Mal Verschwinden des Kaninchens zuckte Harry zusammen. Eine bekannte Stimme versuchte möglichst leise zu sprechen. Aber durch die schiere Masse an Menschen kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn in der Winkelgasse blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als doch lauter zu werden und gleichzeitig Leuten auszuweichen, was im nächsten Moment dazu führte, dass blondes Haar über Harrys Schulter streifte.

Narcissa Malfoy ging mit geduckt gehaltenem Kopf neben ihrem Sohn, der einen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte und sie beide durch den Strom manövrierte. „Er ist gleich da vorne“, sprach sie gerade so leise wie möglich zu Draco, der nur stumm nickte und mit festem Zug um den Mund den Blick weiter geradeaus hielt.

Harry wusste nicht, warum genau, aber ohne einen Blick zu seinen Freunden zu werfen, wand er sich den beiden Malfoys zu. Diese hatten den Schwarzhaarigen in der sie umgebenden Menschentraube nicht bemerkt und gingen zielstrebig weiter. Nach zwei Sekunden folgte Harry ihnen auch schon.

An der Ecke stoppte er überrascht. Draco und Narzissa verschwanden in Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Klirren zu. Fast niemand ging zu Kiddell für einen Zauberstab. Nachdem Ollivander sich von den Strapazen seiner Gefangenschaft erholt hatte und von Fleur wieder aufgepäppelt wurde, kehrte er nach London zurück, um weiter die besten Zauberstäbe Englands herzustellen. Nach dem Krieg gab es schließlich auch einen hohen Bedarf an neuen Zauberstäben. Viele Muggelgeborene hatten ihren Zauberstab ans Ministerium verloren, die Ministeriumsangestellten hatten die Stäbe nach den Verhören immer sofort zerstört. Nie hat einer von ihnen seinen zurück bekommen und so war Ollivanders Rückkehr eine große Erleichterung für viele.

Die Malfoys waren nach den Gerichtsverhandlungen vielleicht nicht mehr so reich, wie sie es einmal waren und Malfoy Manor musste ebenfalls komplett renoviert werden, nachdem Lord Voldemort dort sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, aber trotzdem konnte ein Zauberstab von Ollivander nicht außerhalb des Bezahlbaren liegen.

Schnell blickte Harry sich um und bemerkte einige Hexen und Zauberer, die ihn komisch anblickten, doch als er seine Freunde, die ihn sicher weggezogen hätten, nicht fand, wand er seinen Blick in das Schaufenster, vor dem er nun zum Stehen gekommen war. Kiddell hatte deutlich mehr Zauberstäbe ausgestellt als Ollivanders. Doch kein einziger davon strahlte die Eleganz und Macht aus, für die die Zauberstäbe des alten Zauberstabmachers die Straße hinunter bekannt waren. Narcissa stand neben der Tür, ihre Hände umklammerten eine kleine, seidene Handtasche. Ihr Zauberstab ragte ein Stück aus ihrem Ärmel. Harry erkannte den Griff von dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Draco im Raum der Wünsche, als ihr Sohn ihren Zauberstab zum Ersatz trug. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das verletzte Gesicht, als Draco seinen eigenen Weißdornzauberstab in Harrys Hand erkannt hatte. 

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen auch schnell klar, warum sie einen Zauberstabmacher aufsuchten. Lucius würde bestimmt vorerst keinen Zauberstab brauchen, er hatte für fünf Jahre Zauberverbot vom Ministerium auferlegt bekommen, musste dafür aber nicht nach Askaban. Narzissa hielt scheinbar wieder ihren eigenen Zauberstab und so blieb nur noch Draco ohne. 

Unter dem Bett im Dachgeschoss des Fuchsbaus, wo der Ghul letztendlich doch vertrieben wurde, damit Harry ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen konnte, lag eine inzwischen leicht eingestaubte Kiste. Darin lag er, Weißdorn, Einhornhaarkern, 10 Zoll und in Harrys Gefolgschaft. Dorthin hatte Harry den Zauberstab verbannt, sobald sein Stechpalmenstab repariert war. Er wollte den Weißdorn nie wieder in die Hand nehmen, wollte nie wieder dieses Gefühl durch sich strömen spüren, wenn seine Finger sich um das dunkle Holz schlossen. Er war mächtig mit diesem Stab, ohne Frage, aber mit der ganz besonderen Wärme, die diesen speziellen Stab begleitete, kamen auch wieder die Erinnerungen an die letzte Konfrontation mit Voldemort hoch. Und damit wollte sich Harry nicht mehr beschäftigen. 

Draco s durch das Glas gedämpfte Stimme holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Der Blonde begrüßte gerade Kiddell,  einen  hageren Mann in seinen 60ern, die Haare  waren schon etwas  dünner , die Kraft der roten Farbe  aber noch  nicht verloren. „Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy“, drang die  helle, aber reibende Stimme des Zauberstabmachers bis nach draußen. Die Fenster waren wohl sehr dünn,  wenn Harry alles mithören konnte .  W ie kalt es dann  wohl im Laden war, fragte sich Harry kurz.  D iesen Gedanken vertrieb  er  aber schnell und trat näher an das Fenster, um  die Szene  zu  beobachte n und kein Wort  zu  verpassen.  Warum er sich nicht einfach umdrehte und zurück zu Ron und Hermine ging, war ihm nicht klar, aber etwas hielt ihn hier. Seine Gedanken drehten sich gerade nur um Draco Malfoy.

Kiddell trat hinter seinem Ladentisch hervor und bat Draco die Arme auszustrecken, holte das Messband hervor, das wild anfing, alle Körperteile des Blonden ausmessen.  D er  beobachtete daraufhin  mit eiserner Miene den  älteren  Mann, der nun  begann,  wild zwischen den beiden Regalen an den Seitenwänden  des kleinen Ladens hin und her zu laufen.  Harry fiel auf, wie wenige Zauberstäbe in diesem Laden  verfügbar waren , wenn man dagegen Ollivanders überladene Regalbretter  kreuz und quer im Raum  kannte  und dazu bedachte, wie viele in Kiddells Schaufenster herumlagen.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie einen meiner Zauberstäbe in Betracht ziehen.“ Die Aufregung sprang förmlich aus dem Gesicht des Zauberers, der sich über so berühmt-berüchtigte Kunden deutlich freute. „Nun, die Besten der Besten sind uns nicht zugänglich. Also müssen wir uns mit dem Besten vom Mittelmäßigen abfinden“, sprach nun Narcissa mit kühler Stimme. „Mutter“, unterbrach ihr Sohn sie, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte und sie ließ wieder den Kopf sinken. „Natürlich, ich verstehe“, die Freude Kiddells war hörbar gesunken, was ihn aber nicht abhielt, mehrere Zauberstände in die Hand zu nehmen und sofort wieder wegzulegen. „Entschuldigen Sie meine Mutter. Ich bin einen Zauberstab von Ollivander gewöhnt, weshalb sie sich gewünscht hätte, dass ich wieder einen von ihm trage.“ „Oh bitte, Sie müssen sich nicht erklären. Hier, wie wäre es mit diesem?“ „Was ist das?“, fragte Draco, nun deutlich interessierter an der Unterhaltung. „Eberesche, Einhornhaar, 9 Zoll, ich hörte, Ihr alter Stab hatte den gleichen Kern“, sagte der Zauberstabmacher mit einem Fragezeichen in der Stimme und einem leichten Kopfnicken.

Draußen zuckte Harry zusammen, als der Zauberstab Flammen ausspuckte, sobald sich Dracos Finger um das Holz legten. Kiddell riss ihm den Zauberstab schnell aus der Hand und begab sich auf die weitere Suche. „Das stimmt, ich habe bis jetzt immer mit Einhornhaar gezaubert.“

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie nicht zu Ollivander gegangen sind, wenn Sie doch seine Stäbe bevorzugen?“, fragte er mit einem saurem Zug um die Lippen herum, aber noch mit dem Rücken zu den Malfoys. Diese blickten sich an und Narcissa schüttelte sanft den Kopf, aber Draco sprach mit leiser Stimme: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns sehen möchte. Nach allem, was er erlebt hat...“ Harry entkam ein leises Schnauben vor dem Fenster und schüttelte den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte Draco damit Recht. Ollivander hat die vermutlich schlimmsten Monate seines Lebens im Kerker von Malfoy Manor verbracht. Schuld traf zwar weder Draco noch seine Mutter, auch nicht seinen Vater, aber trotzdem blieben die Wunden.

„Nun, ehm“, war alles, was Kiddell dazu einfiel und es fiel Schweigen über den Laden, nur unterbrochen von den Erklärungen zu den dargebotenen Zauberstäben und den Reaktionen, die die verschiedenen Stäbe hervorriefen. Bei keinem der sechszehn Zauberstäbe – Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln mitzählte – war das Ergebnis wünschenswert.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Narcissa zitterte und immer wieder stumm mit einem Stofftaschentuch Tränen wegtupfte, während sie ihrem Sohn zuschauen musste, wie er mit den nicht kompatiblen Zauberstäben kämpfte. Alleine schon die Anzahl der nicht passenden zeugte von der Qualität von Kiddells Arbeit. Entweder waren es einfach seine Zauberstäbe, die schlecht gearbeitet waren, oder er hatte kein Gespür, den richtigen rauszusuchen. Draco sah auch nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten jedes Mal nach unten, sobald sich der andere mit einem abgelehnten Stab wieder wegdrehte und legte nur, wenn er angesehen wurde, eine gleichgültige Maske auf.

„Versuchen wir es mit diesem hier“, seufzte Kiddell nach zwei weiteren Fehlschlägen. „Kiefer mit Drachenherzfaser, 10 Zoll, die Länge ihres ehemaligen Stabes, richtig?“ Erschöpft nickte Draco. Zaghaft schlossen sich seine feingliedrigen Finger um das helle Holz und auch ohne in dem Laden zu sein, konnte Harry sehen, dass es endlich passte. Draco atmete tief durch und ließ mit einem geflüsterten ‚Lumos‘, das Harry nur auf den dünnen, angespannten Lippen ablesen konnte, die Spitze erleuchten.

Erleichterung war auf allen Gesichtern zu sehen, als der Blonde nickte und leicht traurig lächelte. „Gut, dann haben wir ja doch noch was gefunden“, versuchte sich Kiddell daran, wieder gute Stimmung in ihre kleine Ansammlung zu bringen. Mutter und Sohn schauten sich aber nur einen Moment an, bevor Draco den Stab in einem Holster an seinem Gürtel verstaute. Narcissa trat indessen an den Verkaufstresen, um den Preis zu erfragen.

„Nun, für Sie mache ich ein besonderes Angebot. 8 Galleonen.“ Harry fiel der Mund auf, als er das hörte. Ein entsetztes Lachen entkam ihm, was ihm verwunderte Blicke von den vorbeigehenden Passanten einbrachte. Er starrte weiter in den Zauberstabladen herein und ignorierte alle Leute um ihn herum, die sich über sein Interesse an Kiddells Laden wunderten.

Drinnen erhob sich Mrs Malfoys zeternde Stimme, die in diesem Moment ihren Stolz wieder gefunden hatte und sich vor dem älteren Zauberer aufbaute. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu. Sie sind sich durchaus bewusst, dass ihre Zauberstäbe niemals an die Qualität Ollivanders heranreichen würde. Nicht einmal er würde so einen Preis verlangen.“ Kiddell wollte widersprechen, doch sein Mund schloss sich wieder, als Narzissa mit schneidender Stimme fortfuhr. Draco stand daneben und umspielte seinen neuen Zauberstab mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Und dann kommt noch dazu, dass Sie so unfähig waren, meinen Sohn vernünftig zu beraten. Wir hatten mehr als ein Dutzend Fehlversuche. Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich?“

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, fünf Galleonen und acht Sickel bitte.“ Die Münzen kraftvoll auf den Ladentisch werfend, drehte sich die Hexe um und ging ohne eine Verabschiedung auf die Tür zu. Draco folgte ihr mit zwei Schritten Abstand. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich freute, den Laden endlich verlassen zu können.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, wurde Harry plötzlich bewusst, dass er jetzt gerade eine halbe Stunde vor einem Schaufenster gestanden hatte und seinen Klassenkameraden beobachtet hatte. Jemand, der erst seit den Verhandlungen in einem normalen Tonfall mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Wie kam das denn bitte rüber? Sich schnell umdrehend versuchte er vom Schauplatz zu fliehen, doch nur zwei Schritte später hörte er Dracos helle Stimme. „Potter?“ Wie festgewachsen blieb Harry stehen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Schritte näherten sich und eine Hand, die auf seine Schulter tippte, ließ ihn sich schließlich umdrehen. „Ehm, Harry, meinte ich...“, fügte Draco noch dazu, sich wieder an ihr Gespräch nach den Verhandlungen erinnernd. Dort hatten sie beschlossen, ihre Streitigkeiten und die Feindschaft abzulegen. Und damit verbunden auch ihre Vornamen zu benutzten, wenn sie sich ansprachen. Sie würden im folgenden Schuljahr schließlich auch häufiger aufeinandertreffen. Die Achtklässler, wie sie genannt werden würden, würden einen gemeinsamen Aufenthaltsraum und Schlafsäle erhalten, da die Häuser bereits mit den regulären Schülern voll belegt sein würden.

„Draco, hallo!“, versuchte sich Harry überrascht zu stellen. „Hallo Mrs Malfoy.“ „Guten Tag Mr Potter“, nickte die Angesprochene ihm zu, die hinter ihren Sohn getreten war. „Was machen Sie denn in der Winkelgasse?“ Verlegen lachend kratzte sich der Schwarzhaarige im Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Freunde meinten, ich solle mich nicht mehr verstecken und haben mich mitgeschleppt. Dabei finde ich es im Moment wirklich schlimm unter Massen zu gehen, diese Blicke sind einfach nur nervtötend“, echauffierte er sich auf, ohne zu merken, dass es den Malfoys wohl auch so ergehen musste. Nur dass die Blicke, die sie erhielten, keineswegs die von Bewunderung und Dank waren. Als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, riss er die Augen auf und wollte sich schon entschuldigen. Die gerade beginnende Nicht-Feindschaft mit dem Malfoys wollte er nicht schon so früh wieder zerstören. Doch Draco lachte nur auf und nickte zustimmend. „Oh ja, als ob es nichts spannenderes gäbe, oder?“ 

Überrascht nickte Harry und blickte in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers, die ihn halb erwartend, halb belustigt anblickten. „Ehm...“ „Dabei bist es doch nur du, Held der Zaubererwelt, Bezwinger des Todes, ...“ Weiter kam Draco mit seiner sarkastischen Aufzählung der ganzen Titel, die ihm der Tagesprophet gegeben hatte, nicht, denn Harry grinste breit und Draco konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Scherzen war besser als in trübe Gedanken über die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse während des Krieges zu verfallen. Reden und Lächeln war sowieso deutlich angenehmer als das ständige Anfeinden.

„Draco“, kam es leise von dessen Mutter, die ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt hatte. Mit einem auffordernden Blick nickte sie zur Seite und zeigte, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen wollte. „Ja, Mutter, ehm“, kurz warf Draco einen Blick von seiner Mutter zu Harry und blickte sie dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Ich komme gleich nach.“ Ein glücklicher, aber überraschter Ausdruck huschte über die Gesichtszüge der Hexe, als sie zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her sah. Nickend drehte sie sich schließlich um. „Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder, Mr Potter“, warf sie noch über die Schulter.

Winkend sah Harry über Dracos Schulter, wie  dessen Mutter in den Massen verschwand, die sich wie üblich durch die verwundene Gasse zwängten. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Blonden, der – wie Harry erstaunt feststellte – ihn bereits genauestens beobachtete. „Weißt du, dass  schon lange kein Zauberer  mehr  so nett zu meiner Mutter war, wie du in den letzten zwei Minuten?“ Nicht wissend, was er auf diese Ehrlichkeit  des  Malfoy- Jungen antworten sollte, blickte der Schwarzhaarige verlegen auf den Boden. „Ich denke mal,  dass  jeder, der gerade an uns vorbeigeht, sich eh fragt, wie es dazu kommt, dass du mit mir sprichst.“ Dracos Stimme ließ ihn wieder aufblicken. Etwas  resigniertes schrie förmlich in seiner Stimme und plötzlich war es Harry wichtig, etwas – irgendetwas – positives zu diesem Jungen zu sagen, der zu viel Ablehnung und Leid erfahren hatte. 

„Ihr beide seid freigesprochen worden, ihr wolltet nicht in diesen Krieg gezogen werden. Die anderen sollten aufhören, euch als Sündenbock zu nehmen und ihre Abneigung gegen Todesser auf euch zu fokussieren.“ Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen. „Außerdem, ohne euch beide hätte ich es ja auch nicht geschafft?“, Harrys Aussage klang zwar mehr wie eine Frage, doch erst in diesem Moment wurde Draco klar, dass sein Gegenüber doch irgendwie Recht damit hatte. Seinen müden Blick hebend lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen des Zauberstabgeschäfts, vor dem sie immer noch standen.

Antworten tat er nicht, aber dieses kleine Lächeln und der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer in Dracos Augen waren genug Reaktion für Harry, um sicher zu sein, dass er das mit dem Aufmuntern hinbekommen hatte. Mit einem Zucken des Kopfes zeigte er fragend zum Laden von Kiddell und Draco drehte seinen Kopf. Als er zurück zu Harry blickte war dort wieder Resignation. „Ollivander hätte uns doch sicher hochkant aus seinem Laden geschmissen“, versuchte der Blonde die gesunkene Stimmung mit einem leichten Tonfall und einem Schulterzucken zu überspielen. Harry nickte nur stumm, sich an den alten Ollivander, wie er auf dem Kerkerboden im Malfoy Manor saß, erinnernd. „Sind seine Stäbe wenigstens ein bisschen besser als der Ruf es sagt?“, voller Hoffnung fragend blickte Harry zu dem Zauberstab, der leicht aus Dracos Umhang herausblickte.

Frustriert auflachend schüttelte dieser aber nur den Kopf, um im nächsten Moment erneut die Schulter zu zucken. „Es funktioniert, aber…“, brach Draco ab und wendete den Blick von Harry ab. „Ich glaube, nichts wird je an den Zauberstab herankommen, der einen zum ersten Mal erwählt.“

Harry schluckte schwer. Was sollte er sagen? Er war es schließlich, der Draco um diesen ersten Zauberstab gebracht hat. Er war es, der ihn versteckt hielt und nicht einmal benutzte. Draco schien sich aber das feste Ziel gesetzt zu haben, diese Unterhaltung nicht an dem erreichten Tiefpunkt verharren zu lassen. „Ich werde mich dran gewöhnen. Vielleicht kann ich nach dem Abschluss im Ausland einen anderen Zauberstabmacher aufsuchen.“ „Du willst weg?“, brach es aus Harry heraus, was aber nur ein ratloses Schnauben als Antwort erhielt.

Den Blonden genau beobachtend brach eine erneute Stille über sie ein. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, irgendwo zu sein, wo mich niemand kennt“, flüsterte Draco und schaute verbissen auf das Kopfsteinpflaster unter seinen Füßen. „Aber du hast hier doch Freunde“, gab sein Gegenüber grübelnd von sich. „Ha, wen denn? Blaise, ja. Aber Greg oder Pansy, nein danke, die können mir vom Leibe bleiben.“ Harry beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen und zog nur seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wir...“, sich räuspernd wand er sich kurz, „wir könnten Freunde werden.“ Der überraschte Blick Dracos verwunderte ihn gar nicht, wahrscheinlich sah man ihm die Überraschung über seine eigenen Worte ebenso an.

„Ja, das, ehm...“ „Also...“ Beide Jungen blicken sich, grinsten kurz und beschlossen dann, dass jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt zum Gehen wäre. „Dann“, damit drehte sich Draco um. „Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts Express, nicht?“ Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte Harry, kein Wort mehr herausbringend und sah dem Blonden hinterher, wie er die Winkelgasse in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel entlang schlenderte. Sein Gang war deutlich entspannter als auf dem Hinweg, fiel Harry auf. Draco schien das Gespräch genauso gut getan zu haben wie ihm. Jetzt hatte er etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte und worüber er nachdenken konnte, um die Blicke um ihn herum zu ignorieren.

Kurz stutzte Harry noch über dieses so zivilisierte Gespräch mit seinem Rivalen aus der früheren Schulzeit. Aber eigentlich spürte er, dass das das Richtige war, um nach dem Krieg neu anzufangen. Und innerlich dankte er Merlin, dass Draco nicht bemerkte hatte, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu den weißblonden Haaren, die gerade im Tropfenden Kessel verschwanden, ging er  in  die gleiche Richtung und betrat nun doch endlich Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. 

***

Der 1. September kam und die Weasleys waren wie üblich spät dran für den Hogwarts Express. Das Jahr begann also wie immer. Trotz all dem Erlebten der letzten Monate hatte die Hektik am Morgen vor dem neuen Schuljahr etwas Vertrautes und Beruhigendes.

„Ron, hast du den Käfig von Hermes richtig zugemacht?“, schallte Mrs Weasleys Stimme bis auf den Dachboden. Harrys Koffer stand bereits unten, sein Rucksack lag jedoch noch neben ihm auf dem Boden. Er war quasi reisefertig. Nur noch eine Sache geisterte ihm seit knapp drei Wochen durch den Kopf. „Ginny! Komm runter und pack deine Brote ein! Und Harry, bitte beeile dich! Wir müssen los.“ Weiterhin die rundliche Hexe ignorierend starrte er auf die Kiste, die er vor ein paar Minuten unter dem Bett hervor gezogen hatte. Darin lag Dracos Weißdornzauberstab. 10 Zoll, Einhornhaar. Bezwinger von Lord Voldemort.

Zitternd streckte Harry die Hand aus und hob den Stab aus dem Samteinschlag. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er ihn trug, strömte diese vibrierende Wärme von seiner Hand aus. Es war aber eine andere Wärme als die seines Stechpalmenstabes. Dieses hier war einfach nicht mehr sein Zauberstab, merkte er in diesem Moment. Was ihn irgendwie erleichterte. Ollivander hatte es ihm mehrmals erklärt bei ihren über die Jahre verstreuten Treffen. Der Zauberstab suchte sich den Zauberer aus. Und dieser Zauberstab gehörte vielleicht noch vor ein paar Monaten auf Harry, aber nun hatten sowohl Zauberstab als auch Zauberer gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen gehörten. Dass sein wahrer Besitzer jemand anderes war.

Mit einem Ruck stand Harry auf, schwang sich seinen Rucksack über eine Schulter und steckte den zweiten Zauberstab zu seinem eigenen in das Holster an seinem Gürtel. Harry wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, mit einem Zauberstab zu zaubern, der einem zwar gehörte, aber doch nicht richtig passte. Das Gefühl des Zauberstab eines Greifers würde er wohl nicht vergessen, als ob etwas in einem drin sich weigerte.

Sobald der Express losfahren würde, würde Harry nach Draco suchen und ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück geben. Ihm war klar, dass er das schon lange hätte machen sollen. Aber vielleicht war dieses Gespräch vor Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands nötig gewesen, damit Harry erkannte, dass Draco ein Freund werden konnte. Und einem Freund half man, wenn man konnte.

Die Treppen des Fuchsbaus nach unten fliegend, griff Harry nach seinem Koffer und folgte den Weasleys nach draußen. Auf ins neue Schuljahr, das hoffentlich endlich einmal ein ruhiges sein würde. Obwohl Harry nichts gegen neue Freunde und neue Erlebnisse mit diesen einzuwenden hätte. Besonders wenn dieser neue Freund hoffentlich Draco Malfoy sein würde.


End file.
